Umbra Weathersky
Umbra Weathersky ''(アンブラー・ウィーザースキー; Amubura Weasaasukii)'' is a supporting character in High School DXD: A Broken Key. Born to a family of magicians, she started learning the art at a young age. In the past, she was a member of the Golden Dawn magic organization. She was the senior student of Le Fay Pendragon. Currently, she is both a higher up of the Grauzauberer magician association under Mephisto Pheles and Lady Andras' current contracted magician. She is considered to be like a second mother to the two Andras children. Appearance Umbra is a medium-sized woman of many curves. Though she has a modest chest and build, she is considered very attractive by her associates in Grauzauberer. Her face is small but possess witch-like charms. Usually, her purple hair is tied up to her right side in a side pony tail. She claims that she initially had blonde hair, but it started turning purple after exposure to her unique magic. She wears the Grauzauberer’s magician's coat. Umbra wears the coat loosened and opened, which showed her sleeveless white collar shirt. On top of her head lies a single witch's hat. Her battle attire consists a fancy short-dress which to she herself even claims is "too short". With the colour palette being predominantly black and shades of purple. A pair of arm gloves are worn in order to complete her outfit. On her neck, she has a large neck piece which is enchanted by magic to protect her back. Personality She is known to be quite seductive but also very relaxed in many cases. However, even though she is relaxed, she is stubborn in a way that will make careless people shake their heads in shame when looking at her attitude. Before making a contract with the Andras clan, she was known to be a shut in. After meeting Lady Andras, she grew more confident and caring towards other people. In battle, she is known to be extremely aggressive earning herself the name "Battle Mage" as her magic focuses her on creating scythes and chains to augment her already impressive fighting style of rushing and attacking. Her personality when she was just a young mage was much more timid and shy, with most people classifying her as a recluse. However, due to this trait, she was able to research her own types of magic, and is the magician known for making Demonic magic much more accessible. History Powers & Abilities Expert Magician - Umbra is shown to be well versed in utlizing different types of magic, her favourite magic to utilize is Demonic magic. Due to possessing a close bond with the Andras clan, she was able to study their clan trait and claims that she is "currently developing a way for Human magicians to use Angelic magic" too. Equipment Enhanced Staff - A powerful darkness-type staff. It is well known in the magic world as the staff which first demonstrated Demonic energy. The top of it holds a floating purple crystal, which is characterized by it's ability to emulate Demonic energy's imagination to power trait. As for protection of the crystal itself, there are two "wing-like" parts that generate a passive magical barrier. Trivia * Her pink hair is result of overuse of Demonic magic. When Demonic Magic is actively being used, her hair turns purple. * Her appearance is based off of Nine from Blazblue normally and during "reflection", her appearance is based off of Lux from League of Legends. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Sdanand